


The Truth

by Micte



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment to say it is now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

There’s smoke and fire everywhere, so she’s practically blind while climbing up the collapsing refinery.

 

When she sees a figure approaching from the other end of the bridge she freezes, thinking maybe Balem caught up with her, but for a moment the dark steam clears and she recognizes him.

 

“Caine!”

 

She runs to his open arms and he holds her close to him, her feet leaving the floor.

 

“Are you hurt?” he asks roughly to her ear.

 

“I’m fine, what about you?”

 

He doesn’t answer. Instead his left hand tightens around her while the right touches the device behind his ear, “I got Jupiter”, he says louder.

 

She doesn't hear their answer, but the Aegis must be on their way by the sigh of relief he lets out.

 

She smiles, feeling his warm breath on her skin. Then she feels his lips and her heart skips a beat.

 

“Caine…” she starts to say as he puts her back on her feet, but she knows that something’s wrong when he goes limp and they have to kneel because she cannot stand under his weight, “Caine?”

 

“I’m sorry…” he moans, falling on his side and Jupiter can see a big gash on his shirt, soaked in blood.

 

“What happened?” her voice is weak. She puts her hands carefully over the wound. She doesn’t have anything else to stop the bleeding.

 

“At the Commonwealth… I lied…”

 

She’s completely lost at his words. Is he losing conscience already? How much time do they have?

 

She looks at him and finds his eyes steady, just like the first time he told her about what she could find beyond the stars.

 

He had never mentioned any of this.

 

She fights back the tears and his hand reaches for her cheek; his fingers are cold.

 

“I didn’t stick around for my pardon…”

 

“Caine don’t talk…”

 

He closes his eyes, trying to repress a whine but he fails.

 

“I want to tell you…” he pushes the words between his clenched teeth “I’ve never felt like this so I was scared…”

 

He opens his eyes and she tries to smile.

 

“It’s ok,” she says leaning into his touch. Her right hand crawls up his chest while the other feels the blood leaking through her fingers. “It’s going to be ok…”

 

His cold hand moves behind her neck to pull her closer.  

 

“I like you a lot… Your Majesty,” he whispers with a bright smile.

 

“I like you too…” Jupiter’s voice cracks as their forehead’s touch, “I like you very much.”

 

She can’t hold it any longer: she rushes to kiss him, so he can feel her lips falling on him before the tears. He takes her hand away from the blood and intertwines their fingers.

 

The reddish dark around them is suddenly replaced with a bright blue light and they start floating away from the fire.

 

“We’re almost there,” she pleads to Caine’s lips, “please, hold on…”

 

She looks at him but his eyes are closed. His cold fingers caress her face one last time before his arm hovers free between them.

 

She can’t do anything but hold him in her arms, surrounded by ascending drips of blood and tears.  

**Author's Note:**

> OTP prompt from tumblr: Person A holds Person B in their arms as they lay dying. With their last breath, Person B confesses their love for Person A, who then holds their lifeless body and cries


End file.
